bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Communication
Okay guys, there is a lot of work do be done on this Wiki. I would like to make the process as streamlined as possible, so I would like to have a central place where we can discuss all matters of what needs to happen and when. The current issue on the table is thus: In the Game Pages, would it be better to have the Introduction of that game, or a Synopsis of the entire game? It looks to me like it would be much more useful to know the basic outline of each game, and if they want to read the intro we already have links to the game. On top of that, many intros are quite long, and stretch the page a long way, which is the major reason why I haven't said "Let's just add them both!". But if everyone else likes having the Intro instead, than I won't bother going through and added synopsi then. =P (*copy-pasta'd from my blog thing*) Protalgif (talk) 15:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Just add both; people going on wikis don't mind long pages, and if we can get enough headings for a Table of Contents, then people can just use those to hop around the different parts of the page. =) -- Blade 7:47 PM, August 30, 2013 (EST) I agree on Blade's point there, if it gets too big we can always add a Table of Contents. And hey, perhaps we can find a way to make Spoilers on here or something to hide parts of the page away for easier reading. That'd work too. (Also Blade this is 2013, not 2010 ;P ) Zakaro, 8:28 PM (EST), August 30, 2013 Oh wow, I never even thought of adding a ToC. This is my first time creating or even editing a wiki. I am kinda just making it up as I go. =P Protalgif (talk) 04:44, August 31, 2013 (UTC) I agree to both. Longer pages don't really matter, and if anyone comes here, they're here for information - so give them as much information as possible, because they'll find it easier here than over in the topics. Also, I say we put all of our efforts into making the game pages spotless before moving on to other pages. We should also discuss exactly how we're going to set up the pages for roles - for something like the Pyro, should we have a seperate page for each incarnation, or have a central page that describes how the Pyro works in each individual game? -ibrow (talk) I've created a Page for the Pyro - I'd suggest this sort of model for every role, as it sufficiently explains the differences from game to game, and can be expanded easily if need be. -ibrow (talk) 14:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Wait, did I type 2010? geez, it's been a while since I edited last that custom timestamping automatically goes to that. ._. Also, ToCs get automatically added with enough headers, so yeah. ;) Also, just have one page, with subsections for each game. We can deeplink to each anchor point if I remember wiki coding correctly. -- Blade(Not bothering with timestamp)